parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy White and the Seven Animals
Cast *Snow White - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Prince Florian - SpongeBob SquarePants *The Evil Queen - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Witch - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Doc - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Grumpy - Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) *Happy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Sleepy - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Bashful - Leap (LeapFrog) *Sneezy - Winnie the Pooh *Dopey - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Magic Mirror - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Humbert the Huntsman - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) *The Raven - Blu (Rio) *Prince Florian's Horse - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Vultures - Valiant and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 2 Zira's Magic Duck #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 3 Sandy Meets SpongeBob ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 4 Zira's Dark Demand #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 5 In the Woods/Sandy Runs Away #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 6 Sandy's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 7 Sandy Discovers a Cottage #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 9 Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 10 Sandy Explores Upstairs #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 13 The Animals Discover Sandy #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 14 Sandy Meets the Animals #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 17 Deceived/Zira Disguised Herself #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 18 "The Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 20 Bedtime in the Animals' Cottage #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 21 Mrs. Toad's Evil Plan #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 22 The Animals Leave For Work #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 23 Sandy Meets Mrs. Toad #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 24 A Race Against Time #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 25 Sandy's Death and Funeral #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Sandy White and the Seven Animals Part 27 End Credits Gallery Sandy_cheeks_spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Snow White SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Prince Florian Zira.jpg|Zira as the Evil Queen Mrs Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as the Witch Swordinthestone_527.jpg|Archimedes as Doc Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer as Grumpy Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Happy TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Sleepy Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Bashful Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Sneezy Scrat ice age.jpg|Scrat as Dopey Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as the Magic Mirror Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Humbert the Huntsman Blu.jpg|Blu as the Raven Rajah in Aladdin.jpg|Rajah as Prince Florian's Horse Valiant.png|Valiant and Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as the Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Trents gang spoofs